


The Glow Of A Moment

by MonoRose



Series: Buttsex Squad Poly Oneshots [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Also adding individual relationships so this can get a little attention, Cuddling, Fluff, I don't know how else to tag this, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, POV Bryce Mcquaid, POV Third Person, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Snuggling, Sweetness, but its a nice fic okay?, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoRose/pseuds/MonoRose
Summary: Bryce simply appreciates the three men that he has been lucky enough to have in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I started a oneshot series! I have been wanting to for awhile. I am pretty stumped in all my fics, except occasionally Almost Okay. So I decided that writing these might help inspire me more. I hope that you guys like this? Also, yeah, just read the series description to understand the name of it please. Please enjoy though, this first fic is short, sweet, and to the point!

Arms were looped around his torso and his stomach, two sets of legs were tangled up with his own, and there was faint warmth of breath in the nook of his neck, as another head rested on his chest. Bryce blearily blinked until the fog drifted away from his vision gently, leaving only the darkness of the room to his sight. It was morning, however the curtains blocked most of what sunlight tried to peer into the bedroom. The faint gray glow was enough for Bryce to register the faintest details of his surroundings however.

Bryce was lying on his back, sprawled out across the king sized bed. On his right, Ohm was clinging onto him with his arms around his stomach, his gentle face hidden between Bryce’s neck and shoulder, hot soft breaths easing their way through his mouth. Bryce smiled sweetly at the look of his lover, before casting his glance upon his other two. 

Delirious was on his left, curled up against Bryce’s side with his head upon his chest. Bryce bit down a chortle of laughter upon seeing that Delirious had drooled all over his shirt, his mouth hanging open as his eyes fluttered beneath his eyelids. Bryce was tempted to kiss his nose, if not for the awkward position he was in. 

Curled up behind Delirious was Cartoonz, his reached across Delirious underneath his armpit, only to be settled onto Bryce’s stomach, gently lying across Ohmwrecker’s arm. He snored gently, his own legs wrapped around one of Delirious’.

Bryce watched as the men breathed in sync, soft and gentle. They were all his. Every single one of them. And he was all theirs. 

Sometimes he forgot to do this in the chaos of the daytime. Of the rush hour of life. He forgot to appreciate these moments, to cherish these men he cared so deeply for. Who cared so deeply for him. He didn’t know where he would be now without them, but he knew that if he had only been with one of them, or even with only two of them, he wouldn’t feel complete. He wouldn’t be as happy as he was in this moment. 

Bryce smiled softly at the warm thoughts that glowed in his mind. He let his eyes flutter close, knowing that when he woke up again, everything would be rambunctious again. But that everything would be perfect, the way it was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback if you enjoyed! Let me know if you want more of this series, and let me know of any oneshot ideas you may have! I will be swtiching up POV's, but the first two will be from Bryce's perspective!


End file.
